


Good Boy

by FatherCrime (Kax)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kax/pseuds/FatherCrime
Summary: PWP. Bestiality. Will takes Winston's knot and tells him he's a good boy.





	Good Boy

Will pushed out his knees until he felt strain on his inner thighs, and paused to consider whether this was something he really wanted. Alone with his dogs had always represented a state of normalcy for him, and something comfortable. Once he did this, that content could warp itself; his safe space could become something to avoid, and then where did he go?

Shifting as his muscles gave slowly brought the delicate underside of the head of his cock into contact with the floor, causing Will to dip his neck and breathe as he clenched his groin to adjust the way he sagged, heavy and wanting, against the ground. This was wrong for just about everyone else, but his own wrongness followed him, and occasionally, it fuelled him. 

Warm breath against his thigh caused him to clench in anticipation, and without looking behind him, he pushed backwards in encouragement. 

Fuzzy thighs against his hips couldn’t distract him from the frantic bob of Winston’s cock as it brushed by his hole, searching, again, and then it was pressed inside of him so quickly that he lost his chance to have second thoughts. Winston wasn’t as big as an average man, but he was enough that, coupled with the relentless pace set, Will’s fingertips blunted against the wood as he struggled not to grab the closest thing he could find. 

And yet, he struggled against the sudden but primal urge to come at the first thud of Winston’s balls pelting against his own. 

This wasn’t something he did. It would be over almost as quickly as it started—Will already able to feel the threat of the knot building on every quick thrust—and he knew in this moment that he would only continue to feel a worse lust for this as soon as it ended. He took care of his dogs and they took care of him, and now he’d opened a floodgate to the darker side of where love and affection could flow. So long as no one was hurt, he’d committed far worse crimes. He braced his weight onto one forearm, he reached between his legs to start jerking himself off at a punishing pace, dissolving into gasps and a needy arrhythmia within dire seconds. 

In minutes he was being forced to accommodate the knot, and he dropped his head further to rest against one splayed hand, moaning freely. He would have scratch marks against his sides and his ass would be sore, but he wouldn’t be able to allow pain to overshadow the pleasure of this. It was sex without any social burden, but there was still trust, and a sense of safety that freed him to enjoy every erratic thrust. 

When Winston yanked back and Will realized they were stuck, he grit his teeth rather than make a noise that would cause alarm. Winston’s past remained a blank in time, but so long as he’d been a member of this family, he’d never had an opportunity to breed. For a moment, he struggled, and Will realized he may not understand what to do, or what had happened. So he bared with the pain, and squeezed his fingers around his shaft to keep it from overwhelming him just yet. 

“Good boy...good boy, it’s all right,” he breathed in quick reassurance to urge Winston to stop moving. He realized then that the echoes of a cramp he felt in his lower gut was likely due to the come that was now trapped inside of him, and the thought made his cheeks as heavy as his cock as it bobbed with a desperate arousal.

The fact that he was knotted was enough to get him starting up on himself again as soon as he was certain Winston was okay. He rocked gently back against the softening erection still trapped within him, marvelling at the stretch, indulging in the wrongness of the act, and when he came, he did so with a shaky groan that was every bit as wrecked as he felt. 

Awareness seeped slowly back through the endorphins in the minutes that followed, and Will rode the high of humiliation as he remained where he was with his head still bent between lax shoulders and his cheeks flushed with shame. The only stimulation he had to distract himself from the growing discomfort was the soft fidget of Winston’s thighs against his own, the both of them waiting in restless silence for the start of the aftermath. 

As soon as Winston pulled himself free, warm come dribbled down Will’s balls, his hole spent and entirely unable to contain it. If his orgasm hadn’t been so strong, his subconscious was forced to acknowledge that he would probably be getting hard again despite the pain.

With a deep breath, Will pulled himself up to lean against the frame of his bed and turned to embrace his dog, scooping his ears up into his palms and rubbing affectionately. He wondered belatedly what Winston was thinking now, and if anything were different, but the dog didn’t pull away and didn’t seem perturbed about a thing that’d gone on. Will kissed his nose, scratched down his sides, and then forced himself to stand, needing to clean up the mess before it was cleaned up for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Porting this over from an old Ao3 account. Trying to group all my stuff together. I should apologize for this but at this point, what's the point.


End file.
